Living the dream
by timberjacker
Summary: Hiccups life is missing one thing.A dragon to spend time with, everyone else has a bonded dragon apart form him. Well actually its two things; a certain Hofferson girl by his side. Forget that its three things; a father that is there for will Hiccup's life get better or worse?Will he become complete or will he continue to be a total embarrassment?HICCSTRID Modern AU Dragon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; Modern AU with dragons. They are 18 in this fic. I do not own HTTYD. I hope you like it, please leave reviews.**

Hiccup POV

Hi, I am Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock. I am the only son of the great Mayor Stoick the Vast. Here on the always cold island of Berk we all have bonded dragons; well everyone apart from me. Sure I know the most about dragons, have even ridden a few Nadders; even though I am not permitted to do so and work at the dragon stables whilst everyone else attends to their daily dragon lessons. I have even learnt the dragon language; dragonise thanks to the many hours I spend in company with the dragons. I generally do think they are easier to understand than humans. I mean it's not that I don't have friends, I do just they are mostly dragons. Fishlegs would have to be the best human friend I have, he doesn't bully me like Snotlout or the twins and he is a nerd like me. Snotlout is my ego filled cousin who loves to show off in front of everyone and point out how pathetic I am. He calls me 'Hiccup the Useless', yet he doesn't even understand basic maths. Not to forget that he also physically attacks with his goons; Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I guess I can't really explain them they are just nuts and will do anything Snotlout tells them to do. Meanwhile there is Astrid. The name itself means 'divine beauty' such a truthful representation of her, but I know that I don't have a chance with her especially as she is currently dating Snotlout.

I find myself walking towards the stables to make sure all the dragons are doing well. Firstly, I feed Barf & Belch and Hookfang there Icelandic Cod before giving Stormfly her chicken and Meatlug her rocks. I then put on all there saddles and made sure they were ready to be flown out for their daily practise. A few minutes pass until Gobber arrives. "How is it all going Hiccup?"

"All done" I replied, as I finished cleaning Stormfly.

"Don't forget to come to work this evening Hiccup, like last night"

"I won't, hopefully"

Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and Astrid all arrived from their dragon lessons. "Hiccup did you clean Stormfly and feed her cod?" asked Astrid.

Oh god she is talking to me, I start to panic and mutter out, "I cleaned her, but I talked to her and she prefers chicken, so I gave her that."

"Wait you can talk to dragons?" she asked suddenly looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Yep, I have been able to for my whole life. Was just born different I guess"

"Yeah that's right you where weren't you useless" said Snotlout in a threatening voice. Astrid then punched Snotlout on the arm before saying, "Why do you insist on calling him useless? I mean you're hardly amazing yourself." She said before telling Stormfly to fly home as she would be driving with all her school work.

Was Astrid Hofferson, the girl he dreamed about each night protecting him? I think she was. Oh thank Thor maybe my life will change for the better.

"Hey useless, don't get any ideas about hitting on Astrid, not that she would go out with flesh on a stick!" retorted Snotlout. It wasn't long before I found myself in my sports car and driving home. Whilst at home I did my homework and had dinner. I also found a note from my father saying that he is away on a business trip again; he'll probably be gone for a couple of days. I then put on my jet black jacket and walked through the forest and towards The Forge. It was an old building with many different rooms. I had my own office and workbench. In there I design stuff and make prosthetic wings/tails for the dragons my mum works with in Africa. In the main room I fix any vehicles that come in whatever the size or shape.

I was working on the engine of one of my frequent client's car and someone I knew pulled into the Forge.

Astrid POV

I am never letting anyone use my car again; especially not Ruffnut and Tuffnut! They only decided that it would be a good idea to try and use it for rally racing. As I was driving into the Forge to get my car fixed by Gobber, I notice someone familiar working underneath the car shirtless, although I don't know who they are. There was this rumour a while ago that someone really good looking works in the Forge, but no one know who they were. Unlike Snotlout's bulging muscles this bloke was rather tall and definitely has abs. He brushed his messy auburn hair out of his eyes and his eyes were just simply amazing. The dark green eyes reminded me of the forests that Stormfly and I have spent hours in training for the new dragon racers season. As he was cranking a bolt together my eyes made the way towards his biceps. Again they were not huge, but instead lean and compact. I must have been looking at this bloke to closely as I kept my foot on the gas and was slowly edging my car near to him. I took my foot off the gas and turned off my car. As I stepped out of my car, I noticed the mystery man get out from underneath the car and come and greet me.

Hiccup POV

I finished repairing there engine a slid myself out from underneath the car. I turned around only to see the beautiful Astrid and her car all muddy. She suddenly blurted, "You are the good looking guy that works here?"

I find myself turning a crimson red with embarrassment and say, "Hi Astrid… err hi Astrid. I'm not sure about the 'good looking part', but yeah I work here"

"Well you do look good there; do you work out or something?"

"No it's just from working here and in the stables. So what's err wrong with your car" I ask as I go to grab a shirt; noticing that I am still shirtless in front of my life-long crush.

"Well firstly it's all dirty and the suspension has gone as well. It's alright, you can stay shirtless; I like it it's better than Snotlout being shirtless. Oh my axe could do with some sharpening as well."

I again blush at her reply much to her amusement as she started to giggle. "Ok give me 20 minutes or so to fix this." I reply.

"Thanks, well I am going to go for a run whilst you fix my car." And with that the beautiful lady was gone. Right better fix the suspension first I thought to myself and again found myself underneath the car. After I had fixed that I washed it and returned the car back to its normal state. I then went to sharpen the axe she asked me to sharpen, as well as replaced the grip that was falling off and rebalanced the axe. I manged to have it all finished in under the 20 minutes.

Astrid POV

I left the forge and was about to start my daily run, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I whipped it out and noticed I had a text from Ruffnut.

 **R: Where are you? Sorry about your car**

 **A: At the Forge getting it fixed by the good looking guy.**

 **R: Who is this good looking guy then?**

 **A: You do know him but he is not who you think it is**

 **R: Ok can you tell me who he is?**

 **A: No. They wouldn't like it.**

I ran through the woods for 15 minutes before walking back to the Forge. I once again saw Hiccup shirtless as he worked under another car. He slid himself from underneath a car and gestured me to follow him through the garage. "So, I fixed the suspension as you asked. I also cleaned it and rebalanced your axe as well as sharpening. Now you should be able to throw the axe further as it is more adjusted to your height and have more accuracy."

"Thanks, how much will it cost me?"

"Nothing, I'll do it free of charge"

"Really?" he nodded in reply. "Thanks ever so much, in return I will try to get Snotlout and the twins from bullying you."

"Thanks" he replied and with that I pulled myself into my now fixed car and started to drive away. However before I did I waved at him and let my eyes drift towards his stomach again and lower. No, Astrid don't get too attached to him, he's just a lanky boy with deep green eyes and muscle I thought, who I feel sorry for. I mean he has such a huge expectation of him, I mean he is nothing like the chief. The chief is well vast; I mean it's in the name. I found myself drifting towards a comfortable sleep; dreaming about being happy and truly in love with someone. This someone reminded me of Hiccup; but it surely could never happen. I mean he's Hiccup I could never fall in love with him.

Hiccup POV

"What are you smiling at Hiccup?" asked Gobber, my boss. He was the same age as my Dad; he is even my dad's best friend. He had short blonde hair, moustache and was missing a couple of limbs.

"Err nothing"

"Don't tell me that rubbish; I know that it has something to do with that woman who came in, doesn't it?"

"It most certainly does not involve her."

"It does I can see it in your eyes. Anyway enough of this; go home you excellent work as always."

With that I left the forge and walked home through the forest. I could have sworn that I saw a dragon fly overhead; faster than the speed of sound, but I think I was just imaging it.

I got home and had dinner. I then went to bed; having the same dream I always have. It involves me flying a jet black dragon (that I have never seen before) and having a particular Hofferson girl in my arms as we fly around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just to let you know updates won't be daily as I have exams in the next month, so maybe once a week? Not really sure at the moment. Thanks to all those who followed/favorited this fic.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Writing in bold means dragonese**

 **Chapter 2:**

Hiccup POV

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

My alarm clock awoke me from a deep sleep and stopping my dream about Astrid and the dragon. I looked towards the clock and turned off my alarm and noticed that the time was 7:15. I had a shower, had breakfast and got dressed before leaving for school at 8:00. I got in my dark red flashy sports car that I made over time. It was still a work in progress; I mean it could do with a new engine and tires, but I don't have the money at the moment so it will do.

Once I had arrived at school, I parked my car and then walked into school. I got some books from my locker and happened to find myself standing next to Snotlout. He raised his right arm to punch me in the face as I turned around but, after years of being beaten up by Snotlout I know is every move, so I ducked. Snotlout's fist then connected with the steel lockers and left a dent in it. I used my surprise to run as fast as my lanky legs would carry me away from the scene that was forming. "You'll pay for that Useless!" screamed a pissed off Snotlout as his muscular figure came after me. He was now catching onto me with every step. Being the football team captain does make him athletic I thought shame he hasn't got any brains. As I turned the corner, I was pulled away into a locker by no other than Astrid Hofferson. My stomach was doing butterflies as my life long crush pulled me in closer to hide me away from a charging Snotlout. She then whispered, "Wait here, whilst I sort out Snotlout." I listened to her with my dark green eyes staring into sapphire ones before nodding. Everything about her really is perfect, isn't it? I thought, I mean even the smell of her locker is nice. She then left I could overhear her saying, "If you are looking for Hiccup, Snotlout he looped back around you."

"I will get that useless cousin of mine and beat him to pulp for humiliating me"

"How can you call you own cousin useless? Sure he might not all about being athletic as you, but instead he is smarter than you. I mean you know nothing about how cars work or maths for that matter. He is caring whilst you are nothing but a bully. You will stop this now or we are over. Got it?" shouted Astrid in a mixture of shock and horror at what she had heard.

Snotlout could only nod his head in shock that Astrid, the one and only Astrid Hofferson was protecting him. He then silently walked away and sulked off.

"You can come out now Hiccup." She said before continuing, "You shouldn't have to worry about him for now."

"Thanks for doing that. You know you didn't have to do that, I had that under control" I said sarcastically.

"No problem, anyway I owe you one from last night." She replied. "Hiccup, Gobber wants everyone including you to be at the next dragon lesson. Want to walk with me"

I blush instantly at this statement before muttering, "Of course". The walk there was awkward, with neither of us saying anything. I was too shy to say anything and she just thought I was weird probably, most people do.

We entered the Dragon lesson and took are respective seats. Her at the front and myself at the back, on my own. I wasn't really listening to the teacher but my ears perked up when I heard the phrase 'working in partners for this project'. I looked at the board and our project would be on the dragons.

"Astrid Hofferson you will be working with Hiccup Haddock" announced Gobber. Gasps could be heard around the room, but none of them came with Astrid; she seemed ok to work with me. I mean it was defiantly a case of the most popular girl in school working with the least unpopular person in school.

I met with the blonde Viking after class and said, "I'm working at the forge tonight. Do you want to meet me there at about 6 and then drive to my house?"

She paused to think about before agreeing to meet me there and go to my house afterwards. The rest of the school day passed in a blur and before I knew it I was on my way home.

 **1 hour later:**

I was walking towards the forge when I heard a whistling sound and a large crash coming from in the forest. Curiosity got the better of me and I jogged towards where I heard the sound. I found myself in shock at what I saw. There was a jet black dragon there in a cove. It was trapped in a bola and had part of its tail fin sliced off. I made my way down the cliff and spoke in dragonese, **"My name is Hiccup Haddock yours?"**

" **You can speak Dragonese?"** Questioned the dragon

" **Yes, have been able to my whole life, I guess there something different about me."**

" **I can feel that something different about you, but I don't know what it is and I don't have a name** " it replied.

" **Ok. Who did that to you**?" I asked as I continued to move towards the dragon.

" **A trapper working for Drago Bludvist**."

" **May I cut the ropes?"** The dragon replied yes before I continued. **"I can make you a new tail fin; I am a mechanic/ blacksmith."**

" **That would be very useful"** replied the dragon. I got closer and started to feel a tingly feeling in my chest. Is this the feeling of me bonding with a dragon? I thought. I instinctively reached out my hand towards it snout. His scaly skin the touched my hand and in that moment I was full of joy; all my worries forgotten, I had found myself a bonded dragon.

" **I have never seen a dragon like you before; what species are you?"** I asked.

" **A Night Fury."** The dragon replied. I was in shock. This was a dragon that nobody knew about. As the famous 'Book of Dragons' says; ' _Size: Unknown, Speed; Unknown'_. This dragon was also the most powerful and feared dragon known to mankind. I thought these were all extinct; nobody has seen one in years, let alone bonded with one.

" **I will bring you some fish tomorrow; and in the mean time I suggest you stay here and make sure no find you."**

" **I wouldn't worry Hiccup; Night Furies are known for their stealth you known"**

I then left towards the forge rather quickly; due to realising I was late.

 **2 hours later**

Astrid POV

I got there early and went for a run through the forest. The dense green leaves reminding me of Hiccup. They could pull you in at an instant and how could I forget his lean, yet muscular build. When I walked into the forge I couldn't see Hiccup there so I spoke to Gobber, "Have you seen Hiccup?"

"He's in his workshop, I'll go and get him." replied Gobber whilst switching his hand. He has his own workshop? I thought. That boy was smart and fairly good looking. I already have a boyfriend; why do I want to like him? He is a no one; no one ever pays attention to him.

The said boy walked out of his workshop and towards Astrid whilst wiping away sweat with his arm. "Hello Astrid."

"Hi"

"Could I have a lift to my house? I left my car at home."

"Yeah sure." I led him towards my car and started to drive towards his house with his instructions. The first thing I noticed was how big it was. The house was three or four times bigger than my 3-bedroom house. The second thing I noticed was there was only his car on the drive. Mayor Stoick must be away on important business. We stepped out of my car and into the warm summer evening, my hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Welcome to Haddock House" stated Hiccup proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Two chapters in two days? I'm going mad; probably should do some revision!**

 **Anyway here is the chapter 3, the chapter 4 may take slightly longer to write, but should have it up by the weekend.**

 **Shout Outs;**

 **VenomousFantum: Yeah hopefully this won't take as long to write**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yeah he has met Toothless and I am glad that you like it.**

Astrid POV

Hiccup opened the door to his house and let me in. The house was as large as it was on the outside as the inside. The hallway consisted of a shoebox and coat hangers. He then led me upstairs showing me where the bathroom was. It was again an expensive design with a shower and a bath; they were both very large. They could fit more than one person in for sure I thought with a smirk. He showed me where his room and workshop was and then we headed downstairs. The downstairs had an open panned kitchen, two front-rooms, and a back room. He then led me towards the library and flicked a switch revelling a state-of-the-art gym. "I thought you didn't work out?" I asked questioningly.

"Well, I do but not that much; I'm not on a football team or any sports team. It's not there to impress anyone either as nobody looks at me like that. It's just 'Oh it's that guy that nobody knows his name and therefore doesn't care about.'"

"You may be surprised but, I have noticed you Hiccup."

"Because of my abs or the fact you where the unlucky one?"

"A bit of both. They made me notice you."

"Ok. I'll take that. Have you eaten?"

"No I haven't."

"Want to order some pizza?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What topping?"

"Peperoni?"

"Sure. I'll just go and order it now."

What a gentleman I thought; making sure I had eaten. Hiccup isn't like anybody else is he? He cares about me and is willing to show it. He doesn't (or hasn't) made any attempts to flirt with me like most guys. I can only guess that he thinks that I am way out of his league, but he's not. Is he?

He then led me into the front room again. He was sitting on one armchair and me on another. He decided to break the awkward silence that has occurred, "So what dragon shall we do?"

"I don't mind, but I have one dragon in mind" I replied

"We have got to be able to bring it in to school remember, so don't bring a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus to school please"

Wow this guy actually has a sense of humour. "I was thinking more a Night Fury."

"Ok. Well what would you say if I could find you one?"

"You're lying. Nobody has seen one in years."

Hiccup said something like 'I have seen one and might have bonded with it' but I couldn't hear over the door bell ringing. He got up and left to bring in our pizzas. "Here you go" as he passed me a pizza box. "What do you want to watch?" He asked whilst flicking on the TV.

"I don't mind"

We ended up watching an old episode of the Simpsons. During an advert after Pizza he asked me if I wanted Ice cream.

"Yeah sure what flavours have you got?"

"Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Chocolate chip..." The list was endless. I settled on Vanilla and chocolate sauce, Hiccup also went for the same. I had finished my ice cream and was eyeing Hiccup's; he must have noticed as he said, "You want the rest of this?"

"Yes please" I replied sheepishly. He then walked over and gave his bowl which I gladly took and indulged. I realised that I would have to go home soon and I thought of how he has treated me tonight and how everyone else treats him. It's not fair; he is such a nice guy.

"Hiccup, I want to apologize." But before I could continue he asked, "For what? You haven't bullied me or anything like that"

"True, but I never before yesterday paid much attention to you. I never stood up for you for when you were being bullied for being different. Start again?" I asked

"Look, nobody pays attention to 'Stoick's little mistake' or 'Hiccup the useless'. Not even my own father does, so I don't and won't hold anything against you. You helped me today and I would love to start a fresh." He then held out my hand and I shook it. "I know you have a reputation here and I wouldn't want to jeopardise it, so you can pretend not to be friends if you want?"

"I don't care about my reputation Hiccup, I want to be friends with you, and you're a good guy." I stated and I found myself looking at a shocked Hiccup. I waved and then left for my way home.

"What's your number" I asked casually

"1234567890" he replied sarcastically. "Here I'll put it in." I passed him my phone and he added himself to my phone.

"See you tomorrow at school Hiccup". I then got in my car and drove to my own home. I opened the door and was greeted by my Mum.

"Astrid you were gone for a couple of hours, you didn't do anything naughty did you?"

"No, I didn't Mum. Hiccup is not like every other guy he hasn't tried to flirt with me and showed me respect."

"If you say so Astrid. So what did you do?"

"I met him at the Forge."

"Why on earth did you meet him there?"

"Oh, he works there; he's Gobber's apprentice."

"Oh you found a smart one then. Was he the one who let you have your car fixed for free?"

"Yeah he was. It was really sweat thing for him to do. So we went to his house and decided what dragon to do"

"What was his house like?"

"It was huge, it had 6/7 bedrooms upstairs. But Hiccup had knocked out a wall and created his own workshop, so he can invent things from home as well. Everything in the house was luxurious. We then decided what dragon to do."

"What dragon are you doing then dear?"

"Night Fury and before you say 'no one has seen one in years' Hiccup knows he can find us one."

"Wow well ok. Do you want some dinner?"

"No thanks Mum, we ordered a pizza and had some ice cream."

"How sweet of him. He is a real gentleman isn't he? I already prefer him to that Snotlout guy you are dating."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think the same thing. Should I invite him to the pool party that I'm having tomorrow evening?" I asked.

"Yeah why not? I mean I've got to have a good look at him as well, you know. Make sure he doesn't try anything on you."

I got my phone and texted Hiccup.

 **Astrid: Is this Hiccup? Astrid**

 **Hiccup: Yes it is Astrid**

 **Astrid: Good. I am having a pool party tomorrow evening, do you want to come?**

 **Hiccup: Why should I come?**

 **Astrid: You get to see me in a Bikini? And I get to stare at all that muscle you are hiding**

 **Hiccup: I' sold then. And you really do like the muscle?**

 **Astrid: Yeah who wouldn't? It starts at five. Do you need my address?**

 **Hiccup: No, I see you drive home from school.**

 **Astrid: That's not creepy at all.**

 **Hiccup: What? You are always in front of me in your car. Do you want to hear a joke?**

 **Astrid: Not really.**

 **Hiccup: Why do cows not have feet?**

 **Astrid: I don't know**

 **Hiccup: They lactose!**

 **Astrid:**

 **Hiccup: Thought you would like it. I've got another one…**

 **Sodium Sodium Sodium Sodium Sodium Sodium Sodium Sodium Sodium… Batman**

 **Astrid: I don't get it**

 **Hiccup: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Batman**

 **Astrid: Oh I get it now. You're really proud of that one aren't you? See you tomorrow dragon boy**

 **Hiccup: 'Dragon boy?' Really? Could it not be something cool M'lady?**

 **Astrid: M'lady?**

 **Hiccup: Yes M'lady.**

 **Astrid: I am not your lady**

 **Hiccup: If you say so. I saw the way you looked at me in the Forge the other day!**

 **Astrid: I do say so dragon boy**

 **Hiccup: These nicknames really aren't working M'lady. Goodnight**

"I'm guessing by the fits of laughter I could hear coming from your room, you talked to him." asked Mum.

"Yes, I did and I was not laughing at his awful jokes."

"Yes you where Astrid, now go to bed"

I trudged up towards bed and can't wait for tomorrow evening to come by and then the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So another chapter is here, this one is a bit longer than the previous ones. I really like how this story is shaping up. Well first the shout outs and then chapter 4.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **VenomousFantum: Had to include a bit of friendly banter in there though this chapter might be a bit darker…**

 **ShadowSpirit: Glad you liked it. Are you going to continue 'Flight to Freedom'? Because I think that is a really good story.**

 **Guest: Astrid is only dating Snotlout because they are the two most popular kids in school; she doesn't actually love him.**

 **5: I liked the jokes too and that batman song is annoying isn't it?**

Hiccup's POV

Why do I always wake up late on a school day? Yet on the weekends I wake up at the crack of dawn. Well I guess I've got 20 minutes or so to get to school. Never mind that now, I better get ready for School or I will be late (or should I say later?). I got dressed, had breakfast and left for school all within 10 minutes and got in my car and drove to school.

School was a painful day as ever, but I had managed to avoid Snotlout so far after embarrassing him yesterday, which I was thankful for. I spent my lunchtime in the dragon stables making sure the dragons were ok and had been fed properly. I found Gobber there and I asked him for some advice on making a prosthetic tails for dragons. He mentioned that if I want to go at any fast speeds (which I will do on a Night Fury) that the connecting rod will need to be very strong to allow me to make tight turns and neck breaking speeds.

"So, you and the Hofferson girl are getting on well I see" stated Gobber as I drew yet another deign for Toothless' tail.

"She's taking a shine to me I guess. First person to do so since you did Gobber. You know with Dad hardly ever around I have been very grateful that you make sure that I am ok and I want to thank you for it."

"No need boyo. I enjoy it and you are very much independent these days."

"True, but I still feel the need to thank you for what you have done for me, though Gobber. You know she invited me to her pool party later this evening." I said feeling very proud of myself.

"Wow, your definitely going somewhere in life now Hiccup; a girl invited you to a party." Said Gobber sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm, was there?"

"With you there's always a reason for using sarcasm"

"That's a bit harsh Gobber don't you think?"

"No I don't think so. Now go to your lessons Hiccup"

"Okay Mr. Belch"

"Hey none of that boyo" But by the time he had finished I was out of the door and on my way to maths.

Maths pasted with ease and I couldn't help but laugh at Snotlout's inability to do maths. He can't even find the area of a triangle, were as I am using Integration to find the area of a curve between two lines on a graph.

After school, I grabbed a basket of fresh Icelandic Cod and made my way over towards the cove.

"Toothless" I called out once I reached the cove.

I found myself looking at the black dragon who quickly indulged the fish. "Where you Hungary bud?"

The said dragon nodded his head before regurgitating part of a fish. "Eat part of it to demonstrate trust" said Toothless.

"You know I normally don't have my fish raw"

"How could you not have it raw? Now stop complaining and eat it."

"Ok I will". A few things came to mind when eating the fish. Firstly how disgusting it is raw, secondly normal dragons don't make their riders eat raw fish do they? And finally I wonder what I look like whilst eating raw fish. The answer was apparently amusing as I find Toothless laughing away in the most dragon-like way possible. "Happy now bud?"

Toothless nodded his head and I continued, "I have designed your prosthetic tail and I will make it tomorrow so we can try it on Sunday, yeah?"

"Sure, I can't wait to stretch my wings again."

"I'll see you tomorrow to bring you some more fish, alright bud?" and with that I left the cove and headed back home to get ready for the pool party.

As soon as I was ready I got back in my car and drove towards Astrid's house. Fortunately, it was only a 10 minute drive away. When I got there I admit I was a bit nervous. It's not every day that you go to your life-long crushes house to have a pool party is it? I knocked on the door and it was opened by Astrid's mum. "Hello, you must be Hiccup. Astrid has told me lots about you" she said in a caring voice.

"Yes, I'm Hiccup. Hopefully she only said good things?"

"Well she told me that you treated her very well last night and fixed her car for free, so if you ever need anything, just come to us dear."

"Thank you and it was a something I would have done for anyone. "

"Well, some of the people are already outside so I'll let you join them."

"Thanks" I replied as I was led outside and into the scorching hot sunshine.

"Hiccup, you made it!" Announced Astrid. The girls' blonde hair was blowing madly in the strong breeze; it really did make her look even hotter than she already was. Her sapphire eyes met my green eyes and all my worries seemed to go away. The blonde was wearing a loose top with very short shorts. She looked simply beautiful I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I made it." I replied simply.

"Your sunbed is over there; next to my one". We walked over to it and we took off our clothes. I was left in just my shorts and her in just her bikini. "Could you rub the sun cream in on my back?" she asked. I politely agreed rubbing the sun cream onto her smooth and silky skin. I started at the top of her back and shoulders. I found that she was ticklish around her sides and it wasn't long before she was in a full fit of laughter. She asked me to stop but I declined and continued to tickle her. "Hiccup please stop" she pleaded but to no avail. "Hiccup if you don't stop tickling me; I will throw you into the pool". I continued to tickle her; my hands now working their way to her stomach.

"I wonder, if you are ticklish her as well?"

"You will be thrown into the pool Hiccup" a

"I'd like to see you try. But first can you do my sun cream?"

Astrid POV

I rubbed the sun cream onto Hiccup's muscular back. Ruffnut walked over to me and Hiccup and asked, "Who's sun cream you rubbing in, Astrid?"

"Hiccup's"

"That is not Hiccup Astrid. Did you forget your medication again?" Ruffnut joked. Hiccup then turned around and pulled out his goofy smile and said, "Hi Ruff. How are you doing?"

Ruffnut's face turned form complete and utter shock into a dark pink blush. Hiccup then walked over towards the pool and back-flipped into the pool. "Are you joining me or not guys?" asked Hiccup.

"You know Ruff, I found quite like it if you stopped staring at me as if I was a stature."

"Oh, sorry. I am in shock how a weird skinny boy like you can look like that."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Said an awkward Hiccup.

Hiccup and Tuffnut where getting on really well and even worked together on dunking Ruffnut and Fishlegs. I know they were going to come for me next, but then Hiccup whispered something into Tuffnut's ear.

"Right boys, if you want to live you won't do this…" I screamed, whilst finding myself backing away towards one of the corners. The two boys then swam towards me; I was corned. I tried to threaten them again but Hiccup had swam up to me and as I tried to get away he grabbed me by the waist and dunked me. He then brought me back up to the water; but didn't let go. "Hiccup Haddock let go of me this instant or I will…"

"Will what M'lady?" He asked whilst beginning to tickle me

"Please don't tickle me again Hiccup and how many times do I have to explain dragon boy, I am not your lady."

"If you say so Astrid." I tried to escape but I couldn't get out of his grip; he was too strong. I am sure I could see my mum smiling at me. When his grip suddenly loosened I realised something must be wrong. I turned around and I realised my mistake. I had invited Hiccup and Snotlout.

"Hiccup, I didn't expect to see you here" said Snotlout in a calm but dangerous matter.

"I didn't expect to see myself here either don't worry." Hiccup replied in an equally calm voice but with a tint of anger in his voice.

"What were you doing with MY girlfriend?" asked Snotlout.

"Tickling her"

"How pathetic. Why would you do that when you could just go and sleep with her?" asked Snotlout. "Come her babe, you don't want to near useless over there."

"What did you say?" said an angered Hiccup and I rushed over to him to calm him down, before he did something he would regret.

"Not here guys. Let's not have a fight with everyone else here." I said as a calming influence to both boys. Hiccup and Snotlout agreed there was no need to start anything at the party and let it be.

The party was going well; even after a heated exchange between Hiccup and Snotlout. We had then decided to play water polo; with three on each side. It was me, Hiccup and Fishlegs against Snotlout and the Twins. Fishlegs being the biggest and least athletic on our team played in goal; with me and Hiccup outfield ( **or would it be out water?** ). Snotlout was in goal for their team and the twins out field. The game was rather even and after a tiring 15-20 minutes we decided next goal would win. Hiccup passed the ball to me and I passed it back to him. He then dribbled forward and using his right arm could hold off Tuffnut. Ruffnut rushed over to help but Hiccup played a cheeky ball over the top for me to run onto and score. Hiccup and Fishlegs came and celebrated with me as we were victorious against a formidable opponent.

We got out of the pool with the sun setting and decided to end the party. However, Snotlout wanted to get back at Hiccup for earlier and dared Hiccup to punch him. Hiccup being the calm person he was hesitated but eventually decided that it was for the best, "Just remember you asked for this Snotlout" he said before raising his fist against his cousin. His fist slammed into Snotlout's jaw and blood began to ooze out of his mouth. It wasn't long before Snotlout had to spit his tooth out. Everybody was in shock and Tuffnut was the first to speak, "Who would have thought that Hiccup had Thor's mighty hammer attached to his hand? He really is full of surprises. Isn't he? I mean he could easily beat anyone here up; look at him he is a machine."

The party may have ended on a tense note but it was very enjoyable. Everyone made their way home and I went inside to have a bite to eat before I went to bed.

"You were very happy with that Haddock boy Astrid. It's the most fun I've seen you have with a boy and I think you know it too" said my mother in a teasing tone. "So I do like him and so does your father. He shows you respect and doesn't gloat and show off like Snotlout. Do you like him Astrid?"

"Of course I like him as a friend Mum. He is kind, caring and respects me."

"I think you like him as more than a friend Astrid, I saw they whey you blushed when he touched your skin."

"He's a friend Mum"

"Ok, if you say so Astrid"


	5. Chapter 5

' **Living The Dream' – Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the delay had four exams in the previous week and its May half-term next week so there will hopefully be more regular updates.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Guest – you will get to see Hiccup not backing up to Snotlout more in chapter 6!**

 **Unbreakable Warrior – Astrid and Snotlout will break up soon don't worry**

 **VenomousFantum – sorry for the long delay in chapter, the next one should be up quickier**

 **Thanks enjoy chapter 5.**

Hiccup POV

Thank Thor it was the half-term holidays, I could spend the morning making blueprints for a prosthetic tail for Toothless. I had breakfast, got dressed into some old dirty jeans and a tight white top. I left for the Forge and for the cove. I headed to the nearest Dragon shop to get more Icelandic Cod for my said dragon.

I walked to my first destination; the cove. I found Toothless asleep in the cove. Luckily no one had seen the dragon yet and as soon as his tailfin was done I could bring him back to my stables that only currently sheltered for Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn was away with his father, but they should be back tomorrow morning. I guess I could walk Toothless over there but I don't think he'd like to walk there; people would stare at him too much, being such an endangered species that is. Night Furies used to be a common sight back in my great, great, great grandfather's days. But dragon trappers have since risen to power and killed a lot of them off. Toothless soon awoke due to me being clumsy and falling over.

" **Morning, you brought fish I see"** said Toothless.The dragon began to lick himself clean; like a big cat would, expect Toothless didn't have any fur; he had dark fireproof scales.

"Sorry for waking you and yes I did bring you some fish. Shall I leave it in the basket?" I asked

" **Yes please."** The dragon made her way over towards the basket but got distracted by a shine of light on the ground. The dragon then soon ignored the fish and instead started to pounce after the light. I realised that this light was coming off my watch; so I took it off and started to shine the light around the cove.

" **Why won't this light keep still?"** asked Toothless. I continued to move the light around the cove until Toothless finally captured it.

"You're just like a cat aren't you?" I asked Toothless the said dragon snorted and replied **"yeah a cat that could bite your head off"**

"Catching up on my sarcasm I see. Well I'm off to the forge to build you a tailfin and hopefully we can test it out tomorrow. See you tomorrow bud" And with that I was off to the forge to build a prosthetic tailfin.

I spent all day working in the forge and managed to build a tailfin. It had a simplistic design of red with a night fury painted in white onto the fabric. I had designed it so that the fabric could just be replaced by sliding it off so if you wanted to change the design you could do.

When I got home I found out that my father was going to be home tomorrow evening, great just great. I love my father, I really do but he isn't proud of me and he doesn't love me– I am nothing like him. He is the mayor of the town in charge and well respected. In fact he is everything that I am not. I am no good at axe-throwing or other typical Viking traditions that we have kept despite being in this wonderful modern age. I don't play football like he did, I don't have a girlfriend – to him I am a disappointment. But now I have a dragon and not any dragon – a 'Night Fury'. Though I am not sure how dad will like the idea of having the most dangerous dragon known to mankind living under the same roof as him. Never mind, if he doesn't like it I could always fly away on Toothless, but I hope it doesn't come to that.

I made myself a Spaghetti Bolognese and saved some for tomorrow evening. I am not a great cook but defiantly better than Gobber and my father, though it's not hard. I then did some homework that I needed to do and started to design my own flight suit. I let my imagination take control of my pencil and I had finally settled on a design – a fire sword called 'Inferno'. I planned on starting my design tomorrow after I have flown Toothless for the first time and hopefully spend some time working on my homework project with Astrid. I still could not get the images of her out of my mind and before I knew it I had drawn her posing with her axe with the words 'Most Beautiful women in the Barbaric Archipelago'.

Astrid POV

After waking up late from recovering from yesterday's antics at the pool, I cleaned the pool and decided to go for a morning flight with Stormfly. My Deadly Nadder could be found in the dragon stables licking herself clean with her long tongue. I set up the saddle on Stormfly, but it took a while as I am not as strong as Hiccup or as practised, but I still managed to get it on. We went for a flight around town and after a couple of hours decided to go and get home and complete my homework.

The day past quickly enough and I had done all of my homework other than my project with Hiccup. I immediately brought out my phone and texted Hiccup.

 **A: Hey, do you want to meet up and do part of the project?**

 **H: Yeah why not? Meet at mine again?**

 **A: Yeah sure, what time is suitable?**

 **H: I'm working at the forge in the morning and got to check on my dragon, so why don't you come round at 2?**

 **A: Your dragon? You don't have one though? Oh and 2 is fine, I'll see you there.**

And with that I fell into a deep sleep dreaming only about an auburn haired boy.

When I awoke the next morning I heard terrible terrors singing on the rooftops and my mother calling out that breakfast was ready. I walked down the stairs before going an eating a filling breakfast. I decided to go and throw my axe in the woods for a bit to clear my mind. I have always loved throwing an axe at a tree, it takes my mind off things; but not today as me and Stormfly landed in the forest out of nowhere came a tranquiliser dart. Stormfly had been tranquilised and soon fell unconscious. I felt anger boil up inside me, my dragon had been shot. I whipped my axe out and called out, "Come out and release my dragon!"

A dark voice came from behind me, "Never, will I do that. Grab her, I could find a use for her" he said with a smirk. He was wearing some-sort of cape and had a fake metal arm.

"You wouldn't dare touch me"

"Why's that?" replied the caped man

"Because, I am a Hofferson." The Hoffersons were known to be some of the greatest warriors of all time including my hero, Uncle Finn.

"That won't stop me from using you. Now get her Eret." And with that another man and his crew charged at me from all directions. Now I am a good axe-fighter but, not good enough to take on 10 fully grown trappers all at once. They swung punches let right and centre. I was able to dodge most of their poorly aimed punches (and threw a couple back), but there were too many. Eret punched me in the mouth, blood started to fall freely out of my mouth but I continued fighting until I was grabbed from behind and stripped of my precious axe, I was now defenceless.

"Who are you? I would like to know the name of my captor" I asked the caped man in the scariest voice I could pull off.

"I am the dragon master, Drago Bludifist." And with that I moved into a cell in the back of his van, as was Stormfly.

The drive to Drago's base lasted for a couple of hours, his 4x4 easily navigating its way through the dirt track and towards the base. The drive there was a largely uneventful one, only the occasional glares from my attackers. It seemed that I had knocked out a couple of teeth, Uncle Finn would have been proud of me. When we arrived at the base, there was a large dragon proof door. The door was 12 feet high and a thick dark metal that was guarded by a squadron of guards, all highly armed with several weapons hanging from their armour.

"Put her in a cell, we'll use her later" ordered Drago. And with that I walked down to a long corridor that was once again guarded. I was then thrown into a cell and another thick dragon proof door was closed on me.

I frantically searched around the room for an escape, but to no avail. I rested my back against the cold stone wall and prayed to Thor that I would escape with Stormfly still alive and my dignity in tack. Thor must have been listening to my prayers as I remembered my phone was still on me. I texted the first person I knew I could trust; Hiccup.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Hiccup POV**_

I made my way to the forge at 8am to give myself enough time to fly Toothless after I had attempted to build the 'Inferno'. I had redrawn some more accurate diagrams of my dragon-taming/awesome fighting fire sword. I spent a couple of hours in there afterwards working out how to get the gears working inside the device. I didn't want the device to be too bulky; it had to be light and small enough to carry around with me. I had finally worked out a system of gears that would work in the 'Inferno' but I was interrupted by my phone beeping.

 **Astrid: I've been captured by Drago Bludvist head to Raven's Point and follow the car tire marks. Don't reply to this because I will probably be searched again soon.**

Firstly why had Astrid told me, not her best friend or her boyfriend? Did she have that much confidence in my rescuing abilities? Secondly I realised Astrid has been captured by no other than the madman himself; Drago. What do I do? My father would know what to do in situations like this, but he won't be home till this evening, I can't wait for him. I have to do this, for Astrid's sake. I hate to think what will happen to her, she could be tortured or worse. I was beginning to panic, I needed to calm down, Astrid can take care of herself. I decided to head home and get whatever supplies I needed. I grabbed the prosthetic tail and saddle I had made a day earlier and decided the best way to get there quickly was by Toothless.

I walked to the cove and greeted Toothless, "You alright bud?"

" **Yep, are we going flying now?"**

"We sure are and you might get to shoot a few plasma blasts as well"

" **Really?"**

"Yeah, we are also on a rescue mission, Astrid was captured by Drago Bludvist."

Toothless started to growl at the mention of his name and I proceeded to put the tail and saddle on. "Don't worry, I'm sure your get your revenge bud. Though first I need to get home and get some other recruits, I won't be able to do this all on my own".

" **Ok, if you say so. Now let's go."**

I climbed onto Toothless and patted him on the head to let him know I was ready. I was sure that the tail would work, but now it was time to test that theory. Luckily for me, it did work. We were flying really fast, despite some wrong manoeuvres.

Once I had arrived home, I found my leather battle jacket that my father gave me when I learned to sword fight and my trusted sword. It was a real shame that 'Inferno' wasn't finished yet because the sword was bigger and bulkier, but yet in was strong and light. With my sword strapped to my back and some essential resources gathered into a saddle bag I set about getting people to help me rescue Astrid. I decided that Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins should help me find Astrid. That way we can have Fishlegs' brains, Snotlout's strength and the twins' craziness. As much as I didn't want to have to work with Snotlout, I had no option – I mean I was rescuing his girlfriend, even if I despised of him. Fishlegs and the twins would probably go along with my plan anyway, so I decided to pay as visit to Uncle Spitelout and find Snotlout.

The flight there had taken a matter of minutes, with the iconic whistling sound of a Night Fury flying through the air at neck breaking speeds. I had quickly come accustomed to these great speeds that Toothless flew at and found myself to be an adrenaline junky. We landed in the Jorgenson's garden with a thump; I still had not learnt to land properly much to my dragons dislike. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Spitelout. Spitelout is always telling my father how much better Snotlout is than me at everything but for some strange reason my father doesn't think he is. I unlike Snotlout don't go around flexing my muscles off to everyone or don't have an ego the size of a bewilderbeast.

"Hello Hiccup what can I do for you?" asked Spitelout in the politest way he could.

"I need to speak to Snotlout" I replied bluntly.

"Well he is just in the front-room with his girl"

I nodded in return and found it odd that Spitelout said with his girl. Astrid wouldn't lie to me about something this drastic, would she? I barely knew her but I doubt that she would have lied to him about something so serious. As I walked into the room I was expecting Astrid, not some random stranger that I did not know, that he was making out with. Snotlout stopped and asked, "What do you want Useless"

"Don't call me that" I replied with anger boiling up inside me

"Or what Useless?" And with that I punched him square in the jaw much to his shock. "Ow. Who knew you could punch?" And with that I punched him again, "What was that for?"

"Cheating on Astrid and calling me Useless. I am not useless"

"Yes you are. So what you can punch, you couldn't beat me in a dragon race, because you don't have a dragon!" Snotlout laughed.

"I'm pretty certain I could beat any dragon in the barbaric Archipelago with Toothless"

"Who's Toothless?" asked Snotlout; in return I led him outside towards the dragon that was warming up in the rare sunshine that was in Berk.

"No way is that a Night Fury"

"It is" I replied stiffly.

"Then why in Thor knows why did you call the most dangerous and feared dragon known to man called Toothless?" I then spoke to my dragon and asked him to perform his gummy smile and the said dragon did so.

"That's so cool, now I doubt you came here to show me Toothless, so what's the matter?" asked Snotlout.

"Astrid has been captured"

"By who?"

"Drago Bludvist. Gather some supplies and a sword we still have to get Fishlegs and the twins."

"Ok, well I'll come if Heather can come" said Snotlout looking over to the black haired girl with a wink.

"If she must. Now lets' get ready to leave." I replied. I got my first real look of Heather, she was a similar build to Astrid but instead of blonde hair she had coal black hair. "Hi, I'm Hiccup, I don't think I've seen you before" I said whilst offering my hand for it to be shaken.

"I'm Heather, and you wouldn't have seen me before as I have just moved here."

"Oh ok. Do you have a dragon?"

"Yes, this is Windshear, she's a razor whip. So how did you find Toothless?"

"He was shot down by dragon trappers in a cove near the forge; were I work."

"You're a mechanic then?"

"Yeah, I can work on cars but also make other cool gadgets such as Toothless' tail."

"Impressive, how long did it take you to build it?"

"A day or so"

"I'm ready now let's be going" said Snotlout.

And with that all three dragons took off into the air, with me and Toothless at the front. We had to slow down for Hookfang and Windshear but we made quick time in getting to Fishlegs'. Fishlegs was a bit reluctant to join, but eventually agreed when I said he could study Toothless for statistics. The twins agreed to come after I said there was most likely going to be lots of explosions.

We then made our way to Raven's point; where Astrid said she was captured. Sure enough you could see blood on the floor and some ripped clothing. There were Stormfly's claw marks on the ground and you could see where she was shot down.

"Hmm, its looks a lot like crystallised dragon root arrows a trademark of Drago's trappers." Stated Fishlegs as he picked up an arrow head and handed it to me. "What should we do now Hiccup?"

"Let's follow the tire marks and work it out from there, for now"

 **Meanwhile at Drago's Base – Astrid POV**

"Come you stupid dragon rider Drago, has some use for you." I was then dragged out of my cell and led towards a giant warship at the back of the base. After a couple of minutes we arrived at the front of the ship. "What do you want with me?" I asked with as much hate and anger I could put into my voice.

"Well the ship does need cleaning and you are a women" he replied

"Sexist pig" I said out loud. Drago then quickly turned around and attacked me with his staff, swiping my feet from underneath me before using putting the staff dangerously close to my neck.

"What did you say?" shouted Drago

"Nothing" I replied, not wanting to take any more risks.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing sir"

"That's right you are my captive and now mine; you will do whatever say, understood?"

"No sir. I don't belong to you" I replied as calmly as possible given the extreme circumstances. Drago then used the staff to rip my blue tank top off me and leave the pieces on the floor. I was now left in just my leggings and bra; very awkward given the circumstances. "You will now clean the ships decking whilst we prepare to attack Berk, if you defy me again you will do it with your leggings or lose your life at the hands of me once the soldiers have used you. Do you understand now?" I gulped at the thought you working in just my bra and nickers or losing my life to these worthless scumbags, but agreed to the terms anyway, I mean I could hardly disagree. I was handed a broom and hoped Hiccup would be here soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Living the dream**

 **Authors Note: Sorry the update took so long guy, RTTE came out and I might have binged watch it for a couple of days! Though must admit it was an awesome series, but how dare they leave it on a huge cliff-hanger.**

 **Astrid POV**

I spent hours cleaning on the deck of the warship, without any breaks. The soldiers were all gaping at me disgustingly as I continued to brush the deck. As the day wore on, my faith in Hiccup began to decrease, I mean why would he save me anyway? Yeah sure I'm pretty, but I dating his troll cousin, Snotlout. I really should dump him, he's not sweet, romantic or anything a boyfriend should be. All he wants to do is sleep with me, which is a really disgusting thought. I only agreed to date him to stop him from asking me every day. I bet Hiccup would be perfect boyfriend material. I already know that my mother approves of him, so that would be one less problem. My parents hate Snotlout because of something that happened with Snotlout's father, Spitelout and my father years ago. I myself despise of the man he is very similar to Snotlout; big headed and full of himself. Hiccup I imagine would be very sweet and caring if I was ill; Snotlout wouldn't care. If I ever needed help with something he would help, because that is who he is – sweet and caring guy. My thoughts continued to drift about how much better Hiccup is than Snotlout and eventually my mind was set; I would dump Snotlout and depending on how things turn out maybe date Hiccup. I mean what could be the worst that could happen? He says no? I don't think he will though; always those times he stutters when I talk to him (or threatens him) I am sure he must have at least a crush on me. Though I have to admit that the stuttering is really cute.

Sunlight gave way to moonlight and eventually I was allowed to rest and have dinner. After dinner I was thrown into a dark cell with the only light coming from dimly lit candles. There was a small window in which blew in a cold breeze onto myself. A guard in leather armour came and told me that someone would come for me later, but what could they need from me?

 **Hiccup POV**

We continued to trek through the dense Berkian forests for hours on end and eventually found a base of some sort. "This must be the place she was taken too", I announce to everyone. I took out my spyglass and inspected the fort in front of me. The building was very large, possibly 12 feet high and built out of a strange dark metal. Armoured guards could be seen walking around the perimeter of the base checking that nobody like us was sneaking up on the fort. "Right guys, any suggestions on how we could get in?"

"Are you mad Hiccup? There are over 100 soldiers over there, we'd never get in!" exclaimed Snotlout who we all turned to and glared daggers at him. "Okay, okay I was just checking"

"Explosions!" shouted the twins

"Err guys I don't think that will work, that metal looks dragon proof" stated Fishlegs

"That is actually a good idea" I said

"Did you not here what I just said Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs

"I did Fish. The twins and you will cause a distraction whilst we go and sneak in." I explained

"I guess that could work, but the likelihood would be about 0.002%, given the sheer number of soldiers."

"0.002% is good enough for me. Right here is what we do…"

Barf & Belch along with the twins moved to opposite sides of the forts and started to cause havoc. The twins and their dragon created a long wall of gas and Meatlug and Fishlegs started to blast lava balls at soldiers. Meatlug being immune to dragon root arrows allowed her to strike without being affected. The twins used the green noxious gas to camouflage in and spark it, whipping out several squadrons of soldiers at once.

Meanwhile me, Snotlout and Heather edged are way towards the doorway. In the commotion I had predicted that more squadrons would have to enter through this doorway and luckily for me I was right. Several more squadrons came out of the doorway and we made a dash for it.

"Not so fast" came a voice from behind the smoke.

Toothless responded by firing a purple-plasma blast at the man before we continued to stride onwards. We walked through the metal doors and found ourselves lost in the giant structure.

"Great how do we get out of here now" complained Snotlout

"One of the guards most have pressed a button to close off the other doors." Spoke Heather

"There must be a way out, I'm too beautiful to die" continues Snotlout

"Shut up Snotlout, I'm thinking. Hey bud can you find a way out?" I ask my dragon whilst looking at him. Suddenly Toothless shot out sound waves through his mouth and found a small opening above, just big enough for us to fit through. We flew upwards and landed on a small surface and followed the path away from the opening of the ship.

Men from all sides raised their axes and swords before us as we continued to advance down the corridors.

"Hiccup you and Toothless go and get Astrid, were hold these guys off and then join the Twins and Fishlegs and wait for your father to get home and wait for his orders." Shouted Snotlout over the bombardment of fire blasts.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, now go before we change our minds".

And with that me and Toothless continued onwards towards were Astrid's scent could be found.

 **Astrid POV**

That commotion in the nearby corridors must be Hiccup I thought to myself. The door opened and a couple of guards came and grabbed my wrists & ankles and tied them to the wall and floor respectively. "Eret will be here for you any minute." I was told.

And so they were right. The man called 'Eret'; the leader of the hunters that had helped me get captured. He had several large tattoos on his face and a dragon hunter's crest implanted onto his chest. The man walked in with a swagger of arrogance and flexed his muscles in attempt to impress me; unfortunately for him I was not impressed. Snotlout always used to think that would work as well, it didn't then and wouldn't now.

"Evening beautiful!" he exclaimed. Was he drunk or was this just how he normally acted? "You're going to give me a great pleasure tonight, probably many great pleasures. I see the guards have chained up and ready for me to use."

"You will not be using me tonight or any other night you creep"

He then slaps me with his hand around my face and cuts part of my wrists, "Says the one chained up to the wall and about to become my sex slave. Well let's get started then. " He reached down towards me and I could smell his horrible stinky breath as he leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. Having earlier lost my top to Drago he moved his arms around my waist and unbuckled my bra, and removed it. He then placed his left hand on my right breast and gently squeezed it. His other hand made his way to my bottom and lowers my leggings and nickers. He then begins to un-zip his jeans whilst continuing to touch me up.

BOOM BOOM

Door suddenly fell off its hinges and there stood a sweaty Hiccup and a dragon. I have never seen this type of dragon though it looks familiar to some drawings I've seen. Then it hit me; the dragon is a Night Fury. Hiccup Haddock is bonded to a Night Fury! And he and the said Night Fury can now see me naked. How awkward is this?

"Get away from her now or do you want to be burnt to a crisp?" Hiccup asked.

Eret's reply was to pull out his sword and raise it next to my neck. I took a deep gulp and waited for my destiny to be sealed, but it didn't come.

"Why don't we fight this out like real men? If I win; I take Astrid and if you win you can keep her" asked Hiccup. Was he really gambling my life on him winning a sword fight? "Toothless won't get involved, just me and you, with our weapons against each other?"

"Ok, but you will have to watch her suffer when I win." Exclaimed Eret. "You see last year I was runner up of the fighting contest." He boasted

"Unluckily for you, I was the winner" replied Hiccup. "You know I played with my wrong hand last year didn't you? I'm left handed but I played with my right hand to make a fight of it." Was Hiccup Haddock boasting? Or was he simply putting fear into his opponents mind? "Though this time I will use my left-hand with someone important to me life on the line." Hiccup thought I was important to him? Or was he merely saying this for the games sake?

I do remember last year's event and the winner always wore leather armour and wore a mask to shield his identity. I remember him, looking into my eyes with those piercing green orbs of his once he had won. He s=used a multi-purpose shield and a sword.

"You ready? Sure you don't want to back out?" Hiccup asked.

Eret shakes his head and charged at Hiccup with his axe and Hiccup dodged quickly. Hiccup then swiftly moved forward and attacked back, but Eret got his axe in the way. Eret again attacked and he was quick, but Hiccup was quicker. After several attacks from Eret, Hiccup decided to start playing and within a few moves he had disarmed Eret. He then pulled his shield off his back and instead of killing him off, he hit him over the side of the head and knocked him out. He then fished the keys to unlock my chains whilst trying his best attempt to not look. How very sweet of him I thought.

From where I had my wrists attached to the wall, my wrists were cut and defiantly sprained. I tried to struggle and put on my clothes but I couldn't. In the smallest voice I could find I had to ask Hiccup to dress me.

"Err su sure Ast Astrid" He stuttered in reply. I felt my cheeks start to burn red as he pulled up my knickers around my bum. He then pulled up my leggings before putting on my bra for me. His hands reached form behind and I could now feel his breath tickle my neck, for some reason I found myself enjoying the close bodily contact between ourselves. He grabbed the bra and his hands touched my breasts briefly as he put it on me. "Where is your top?" he asked me.

"Eret shredded it to pieces" I replied. He then throws off his top he was wearing and put it on me. "Aren't you going to get cold?" I asked

"Not with all this thick Viking skin I won't" he joked

"Hiccup, other than that firm thin layer of muscle surrounding your abdomen and your biceps, you are practically a stick with flesh"

"Bit harsh milady, don't you think? Am I not vikingish enough for you?"

"Oh I think you are more than enough vikingish enough for me" I replied, his cheeks turned that cute crimson red again at my statement.

"Well any-anyway we be-better get going" he says. We both then climb onto Toothless' back, my arms fitting nicely around his waist and my head resting on his shoulders. It felt perfect to be here with him, though maybe next time the circumstances will be better I hoped.


End file.
